


Karlivarry/Superflarrow prompts+ drabbles

by Daughter_of_Prometheus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amnesia, Angst, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Karivarry - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pie, Puppies, Superflarrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prometheus/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prometheus
Summary: Prompts and Drabbles about Kara, Barry, and OliverI will only say this disclaimer once, I don't own anything.





	1. Miss Allen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Artemis_Luna, sorry this isn't the masterpiece you wanted.

 

Barry Allen and Gender Swap 

 

“Barry!”A red blur flew into star labs, Kara landed looking around frantically. “Are you alright? Caitlin called and said it was an emergency and...” her words died as she saw him, or more accurately her. “Barry?” she asked hesitantly “Hay Kara?” She answered with a sheepish grin.

 

Standing in front of Kara was Barry or more accurately a female Barry.

"you, you're a girl" Kara stammered, confused as to what is going on.

 

“Long story short, I ran into a meta who can change people’s genders,” she said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

 

“BARRY” Oliver Queen barged into Star labs looking panicked and furious only to stop short at seeing Barry.

 

“Kara” he licked his lips nervously “please tell me that I’m hallucinating and am not seeing a female version of Barry”

 

“Surprise” Barry said weakly with little Jazz hands “please don’t be mad”

\-------------------------

 

“We told you to take it easy this week!”

“I know I’m sorry, but...”

“You were badly hurt by that sonic punch dude two days ago!”

“Technically-”

“I can’t believe you were so irresponsible, Barry”

“But”

“This isn’t permanent is it ?”

The last one was directed to Caitlin and Cisco.

“No, he..” Caitlin winced “she’ll be fine we’re working on a way to reverse it right now” Barry scowled and crossed his arms at the reminder.

“Well how long is it gonna take ?” demanded Oliver pacing back and forth.

“No idea” admitted Caitlin “we still need to run some more tests, see if he has the full female anatomy”

“Caitlin, what do you think will happen if he stays like this for over a month,” asked Kara,

Suddenly both of the girls faces lit up, “Oh my god, do you really think it’s possible”

“Maybe, I mean if he’s completely female”

“What do you mean? What’s gonna… oh” Her eyes went wide and Barry started panicking. “I can’t go through that, I mean.. It’s... I’m… and ” HIs sputtering was interrupted by Caitlin with a barrage of new tests to run.

 


	2. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has Amnesia

Beep... Beep... Beep

 

He groans and shifts pains stabbing his abdomen. He hears rustling and movements "Oliver oh my gosh are you okay?" he hears other exclamations of surprise and worry. Oliver? Who's Oliver what happened to him? He opens his eyes a crack only to be flooded with light. He groans again and raises his arms to cover his face as he sits up and adjusts to the light. As soon as he sits up he is assaulted by a wave of yellow hair and hugs. "Oh my God Olly, you're okay" squeals the blond in blue "Woah, Kara back up give him space to breathe, we don't want to aggravate his injuries" warns another lady in glasses. "Oliver talk to us are you okay? What happened ?" he opened his mouth and croaked out the thing he'd been wondering all along "who's Oliver ?"

\----

Her entire world shattered at those two words

"Ollie, you... you remember us right ?"

even her voice sounded weak and unconvincing, she quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to Caitlin, "Is there a way we can fix him" she asked desperately "I'm sorry Kara, this isn't something I specialize in, the best we can do is wait and hope his memories come back on his own" Caitlin answered shaking her head.

"What's going on, who... who are you, people, who-" his voice faltered "who am I?"


	3. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe being Sick isn't so bad when you have cuddles, thought the Kryptonian

Oliver walks towards the giant lump of blankets with a cup of steaming hot tea. He pokes the lump "Hey Kara, you wanna get up?" he asks. 

He pulls back the blankets to reveal a very powerless, very sick and frankly very grumpy Kara Danvers. 

"I hate the flu" she grumbles as she sits up to take a sip of the hot tea. Oliver can't help but chuckle at her pout " Ah, but all of us lowly mortals have dealt with it eventually" "Being human sucks" Kara grumbles burrowing back into her mountain of blankets. "noo Kara" Oliver can't help but whine when she refuses to budge from her bed. "C'mon you need to wake up" he wheedled, "Barry's making lunch" his only answer is a long groan. "Wow, I thought I'd never see the day Kara Danvers turns away food." The resulting grumble makes him laugh. "C'mon Kara, don't you wanna get up?"

"Nooo, no laughing at my pain" she whines burrowing even deeper into her blankets. "I'm not laughing" he replied fighting a laugh, it wasn't his fault. Kara acted like a grumpy kitten sometimes, it was honestly hard not to smile. Her hand sticks out and pats the empty space beside her ”if you’re gonna be here, be useful” she all but demanded. Oliver couldn't help but smile as he snuggled into the blankets with her. He can’t help but stare at her face, so relaxed and peaceful, mapping out every inch of it. Hugging kara gently marveling at the fact that someone can be so perfect, so beautiful and so real, he slowly dozed off listening to her light snores.

Barry poked his head into the bedroom to see what was taking Oliver so long, only to smile seeing his two lovers snuggled up against each other. Putting the food away he joined them in bed snuggling happily. 

A couple days later  
Oliver glared at Kara's smirking face as she handed him a bowl of soup. "s'not fair" he grumbled after sneezing for the umpteenth time in a row, "serves you right for laughing at me" she says smugly.


	4. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Kara suggest that they dress up as each other.

"

Are you guys ready” Asked Kara as she walked into star labs dressed in her Green Arrow outfit complete with the hood, bow and quiver and mask. “Looking good Kara” complimented Cisco, “Thanks, where’s Barry and Oliver?” She asked setting her bow down on a table. 

“Oliver is getting changed and Barry is ...”

“late?” asked Kara,

“Pouting” clarified Caitlin 

“I’ll go get him”

Kara headed towards the change room and knocked on the door

“Barry? Are you done?”

“Kara? Is that you”

“Yeah, just wondering if you were ready”

“... my costume is broken”

“Really?” Kara asked skeptically

“Yea?” 

“Well come on out so I can fix it”

“I don’t think you can”

“You’re not gonna know if I can until you come out”

“This costume isn’t working, I’ll just go wear my flash costume”

“No Way, Barry We made a deal to be each other for Halloween, Me as Oliver, Oliver as you and you as me now you either come out or I will break down this door”

After a long pause, Barry opened the door.

“You’re not wearing your costume” she noted

“Uh.. yea, um... You see it um.. Sorta... Kinda… um... Broke ?”

Cue unconvinced face, Kara crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. “It has a skirt okay, and I reallydontwannawearaskirt”

“Barry you promised”

“I know but I thought that I would be wearing something like your cousin's costume, not a skirt.”

“Barry, we made a deal, you think Oliver’s comfortable wearing your costume?”

“What’s wrong with my costume!?”

“Nothing, it’s just really bright as opposed to his usual dark colors, we’re all going out of our comfort zone for this one. “

“But it’s a skirt and tights!”

Kara raised an eyebrow

“Fine” he muttered petulantly 

“Great! now, where did you hide it?”

“At the bottom of the pier”, he mumbled quiet enough that if it weren’t for Kara’s super hearing she wouldn’t have been able to hear

“Barry! You threw it off a bridge?”

“No, I strategically dropped it off a bridge”

“Well, it’s a good thing I have an extra” digging it out of her bag and handing it to Barry with a wide smile.

Barry looked at the costume like it was the devil incarnate, before sending Kara a pleading expression. Unfortunately for Barry, Kara wasn't changing her mind on the subject anytime soon. He grabbed the costume and went to change, sulking the entire way.

\-------

Halloween is great, amazing even in Barry’s opinion. It’s fun being able to go with your friends and pretend to be someone else (Not that he doesn’t already do that in a daily setting aka the Flash). 

Finding a costume is also one of his favorite parts of halloween, unfortunately,y this halloween will not be fun.

Not only does he have to walk around town in an oversexualized version of his girlfriend’s costume/ Uniform that shows way too much skin, but the fact that Kara will insist on taking pictures and send them to everyone they know is the cherry on top of that disaster.

Hopefully, there is some kind of robbery or attack that will give him an excuse to 'lose' his costume

On the bright side, Oliver will have to wear a cheap imitation of the flash suit, which to be honest makes him look like a walking traffic cone (Not that he would say it to Oliver’s face). 

 


	5. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter Egg hunt

Kara, Barry and Oliver were walking in a park during Easter Sunday when they spotted a group of kids running around with Easter baskets. 

“Aw, look it’s an Easter egg hunt” cooed Kara

“Ugh I hated doing those as a kid” groaned Barry

“Why?” asked Oliver  “

“Because I could never find any eggs” he mumbled

“Really? I always got the most eggs out of all the kids and they were so jealous” Kara remarked

“Well most of us don’t have X-ray Vision” pointed out Barry

“But you’re a detective, aren't detectives supposed to be good at detecting” asked Oliver

“Forensic Scientist” Clarified Barry

“You’re still looking for clues aren't you?” asked Kara

“Yeah but it’s different, besides now I have experience and superspeed on my side” refuted Barry

“It'll be cool if we see which one of you two can find the most eggs, X-ray vision or superspeed,” remarked Oliver casually

A steely competitive glint entered Kara’s eyes, ”well why not?”

\---

“There are 100 eggs hidden around this field, you have exactly 5 min to find as many eggs as you can!” 

Barry and Kara stood side by side bouncing in anticipation. 

“On my Mark”

Barry got into the starting position for his run.

Kara started scanning the field for eggs

“GO!”


	6. Rescue Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies

“Ooh Puppies” Kara’s squealed rushing over to the window of an animal rescue shelter, dragging Oliver along with her.  
“Oh no,” he grumbled eyes widening with horror at what's about to happen. “Kara darling,” he said sweetly with gritted teeth “you do remember what happened last time you went into an animal shelter right?” Kara either oblivious to his panic or just straight out evil, hummed before turning around and looking at him with large innocent puppy eyes.  
“But it was just one time” she pleaded, “ I promise it won't happen again”. Oliver looked at her in disbelief, “ yeah, that's what you said the last 3 times!” He practically shouted. “It took us 6 hours to clean up after them, and that's with Barry’s superspeed.”. 

Kara blinked slowly, then her eyes watered, her lips drew into a pout and she looked at him

 

“Fine”

 

An answering whoop shocked him out of his brooding as Kara dragged him into the rescue center.

 

5 hours later

“I didn't mean to bring all of them home, they just looked so sad with their large adorable eye and I couldn't help myself”

“I blame you for this Oliver”

“What? Felicity that's completely unfair I-”

“...”

“Yeah”


	7. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU  
> and pie

Listening to her roommate snore gets boring after the first minute and when she’s trying to study for a potions test that snore becomes a distraction. Sure she can put up a silencing charm but complete silence gets creepy after a while. 

 

Grabbing her books and a robe she leaves the Hufflepuff dormitory and heads towards the kitchen.

She sees two other boys here after the portrait swings open eating pie.

“Oh I didn’t realize that there was someone here” Kara faltered in her step

“Miss Kara is you hungry” squeaked one of the house elves

“Oh no Tippy it’s fine I was just looking for some peace and quiet I’m just gonna head back to the dorms”

“Oh no please don’t leave on our account, Ollie and I were just talking please stay … Pie?”

He held up the plate of pie he was eating

“Oh I really couldn’t I mean-”

“Just sit down and eat some pie trust me this is an argument you won’t win” interrupted the other boy

“Okay?” she hesitantly sat down at the vacant seat and pulled her books.

“Oh I’m Kara Danvers by the way, Hufflepuff,” she said awkwardly gesturing towards the robes

“Barry Allen, Ravenclaw and that sourpuss is Oliver Queen “

Her gaze settled on the Slytherin crest of said sourpuss. Noticing her stare Oliver smirked “Relax I’m one of those bigots who curse people because they’re not pureblood” Kara blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment for being caught. 

“Pie?” Offered Barry,   
“thanks” answered Kara accepting a piece of blueberry pie. 

“You know chocolate pecan pie is the best?” she said breaking the silence that settled over the group.   
“No way, it’s lemon meringue” and thus began the great pie debate.

Oh and a great relationship


End file.
